


Of all the times you never asked, I wanted to answer yes.

by jhengchie



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times you never asked, I wanted to answer yes.<br/>Jooheon X Minhyuk (JooHyuk / MinHeon / Joomin)<br/>Angst, romance<br/>When silence filled their shared room and the youngest was in dream land, he would hear the softest sobs that clench at his heart tightly. These were the times he wanted to cross that small distance and envelope him in his warmth and assure him that it was okay; he love him too.<br/>WARNING: Mentions of No.Mercy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the times you never asked, I wanted to answer yes.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I got into Monsta X just recently and as part of getting to know these dorks, I watched an anthology of videos. I watched No.Mercy a year after it aired and I had to say, it was painful to watch (especially Minhyuk who was always on the bottom half and competing against #gun for the 7th spot TT.TT). But then I watched Right Now, and bam, Minhyuk is sooooo clingy to Jooheon and even the members call them the Fried chicken and seasoned chicken because of their hair colors, and the rest is history ^^ 
> 
> I do find Minhyuk similar to Donghae and Jooheon to Henry both visually and personality wise. Now before you raise your eyebrows with the comparison, let me just clear it up, I am not comparing them but merely finding similarities that I really like about them as idols. 
> 
> This is fiction but I tried to tie in actual events to make it more realistic, and I do hope the little shippers this pair has would like it at the very least.  
> \----

It has always been a struggle for Minhyuk, he wasn’t the strongest out there. He has decent vocals but it was nothing compared to Kihyun’s powerful vocals. He can dance, but not as skillfully as Shownu or even Hyungwon. And he is good looking, but probably not as charming as Hyungwon or Wonho. Minhyuk was really just an ordinary trainee with the same goals of debuting just as the other 11 (then 12) trainees.

  


But he really wanted to debut. He wanted this just as much as Wonho or Shownu or Jooheon. He wanted to perform as an idol, and he did not even care if he only has like 3 lines or something.

  


“Your greatest strength is your personality, don’t lose that.” Their vocal trainer reminded him after the first mission and he was exhausted and depressed when his rank was now 11th.

  


Minhyuk tried to be positive, because just as their vocal trainer said, it was his strength and probably the only asset that he’ll ever have. He focused on their practice, he couldn’t let Seokwon down can he? He was the hyung and he’ll do whatever it takes to have a stellar performance.  He might probably do well in this mission and he can debut as a member of Starship’s new group.

  


But tried as he might, he wasn’t getting up the ranks and it is rather disheartening. “Hey hyung.” Minhyuk looked up to see the infamous no.1 trainee Lee Jooheon sat next to him. Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgement. “It’s tough I know, but we need to focus more on the future and give your all today, rather than dwell on the past.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk chuckled. 

  


“Is that part of your rap lyrics?” Minhyuk asked with a small smile and the smile on Jooheon’s face was really adorable. 

  


“nah, just copied it somewhere, it is a cliché.” Jooheon replied and Minhyuk laughed.

  


“How do you do it?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon was a bit confused.

  


“huh?” Jooheon replied and Minhyuk sighed.

  


“Being number 1.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded.

  


“No brainer, I just push myself to do better and exceed my limits. The judges would always look back to your last performance and compare it with your latest performance. I try to look back and ask myself, what can I do better?  What can I show them that will make them see that I am worthy? I commit myself and well, I guess it shows when I perform.” Jooheon answered honestly and Minhyuk nodded in understanding.

  


“You’re quite right, and I do feel that you’ll debut this year, you are meant for stardom Jooheon.” Minhyuk confessed and the younger smiled and patted his shoulder before they stood to go back to the training room to practice for their upcoming 5:5 battle.

  


It’s always a double edged sword when grouped with Jooheon; Minhyuk learned it as they faced the guillotine. Jooheon is a really good performer and he shines bright no matter what. It is good for a group who needed an ace, but it can also overshadow the others. He knew Jooheon hadn’t meant to do it, actually Jooheon toned down his rapping to let his team members do well but Minhyuk also realized that he can’t keep up with the brightness Jooheon already had.

  


And so he landed in last place after the third mission and was this close to getting eliminated. It was bittersweet seeing Minkyun go; Jooheon cried hard that night, and so as the rest of them. It was a heartbreak that is not easy to let go but they knew they had to eventually.

  


Minhyuk found someone come to his bed and a soft sniffle. “Jooheon –ah” Minhyuk called out and there was a hum from the body next to him. “Can’t sleep?” Minhyuk asked and he felt the boy nod against his back. “Wanna spoon?” He asked as he turned to face the younger and Jooheon nodded and opened his arms for Minhyuk to cuddle. “Rest well Jooheon.” Minhyuk murmured and they fell asleep in the warmth of each other; temporarily forgetting about the competition or their ranks, they are now just Minhyuk and Jooheon, friends and trainees.

  


  


Minhyuk never really knew how it ended up like this, he was confused at so many things but this has to be the most ridiculous thing ever. He had been in many (various, extensive, several) occasions with Jooheon but it never came to this point in his life that he both loved and hated seeing the trainee. Maybe because he knew how Jooheon is lined up to debut along with Kihyun and Shownu, because seriously, would starship release a boy group without a powerful vocalist, monster rapper and graceful dancer?  Those three would debut but he is holding on a spider’s web of hope, ready to cave in with the weight of his flaws. He wanted to debut badly because of his family, but more importantly; he wanted to be standing next to Jooheon, at all times.

  


  


Maybe it is just admiration for the younger that always stood out with whatever he did; whether it was San E, Hyorin, K.Will, Mad Clown or Giriboy who praised the trainee, Jooheon always received positive feedback. Minhyuk envied Jooheon for being a great performer, but he liked him as a true friend. It was confusing because he would feel his heart ache just watching Jooheon excel, but would soar high when the younger achieved his goals; the sanity in Minhyuk was dissipating fast and it was pathetical stupid of him if you asked him.

  


  


When Jooheon’s name was called out as the first trainee to debut, Minhyuk wasn’t surprised. After Shownu and Kihyun’s name were called, he was expecting it. But after I.M, Wonho and Hyungwon’s names were called, he was terrified. He knew #Gun would probably picked as a member, and he knew Jooheon would love to have his best friend included in the group if given a chance. He was confused and nervous, he was torn with it because if his name was called, Jooheon might be more upset than happy that he made the team.

  


Minhyuk

  


His name was called and he was happy, but at the same time he tear up when he saw Jooheon breakdown into tears. Minhyuk could feel his heart being stabbed with every tear that fell from Jooheon’s eyes.  He had approached the rapper after it was announced and he apologized for #Gun not being included. He knew Jooheon would not hold it against him, but it will be hard to accept at the moment; the wounds were still fresh.

  


That night Minhyuk cried himself to sleep. 

  


It was a blur, of training and debut then live performances, when Minhyuk found himself in a compromise with himself. He wanted to forget the heavy thumping his heart has been leisurely giving him when Jooheon gets particularly close with him, and he found it unfair that he is being a mess while Jooheon was cool as a cucumber. Those times, it was really hard to keep distance that he found the conflict inside him unbearable at times.

  


But he didn’t want to get awkward with any of his members, especially Jooheon, so he let it pass. He tried to hide it and let it go because he was sure that what he felt for Jooheon would be unrequited; and a proof of that is how Jooheon gravitates to #Gun during their free times.

  


“You can’t fool me.” Kihyun snorted as they sat by the stairs while waiting for their manager to pick them up for their schedule that day.

  


“Huh?” Minhyuk was surprised, was he being transparent?

  


“You like Jooheon right?” Kihyun asked and Minhyuk exhaled loudly.

  


“What gave it away?” He asked back Kihyun sighed.

  


“Your eyes.” Kihyun replied and Minhyuk nodded.

  


“I can’t really make poker faces,  Changkyun is the master for that.” Minhyuk tried to laugh it off.

  


“Just don’t hurt yourself.” Kihyun patted his shoulder to which Minhyuk just nodded in acknowledgement.

  


But what is torture but a sweet pain that was meant to be kept for solidarity. When Jooheon walked out of the locker rooms with #Gun in tow, Minhyuk felt the sting of thousands of needles prickling his heart, the organ clenching tightly as if being crushed by powerful hands. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. 

  


  


He cried again, his pillow now salty with tears.

  


It was pointless, what is he to Jooheon but a hyung who took the 7th spot that was meant for the latter’s best friend? So he just had to suck it up and live with it. He put on a mask, a charming Minhyuk who was friendly and outgoing; he would initiate skinship and hug the members, but was always careful when it comes to Jooheon because he wouldn’t want the younger to notice how his heart was breaking just seeing him.

  


“It’s unhealthy hyung.” Changkyun spoke as he changed into a plain shirt before they call it a night. Minhyuk raised a brow and the youngest sighed, eyeing the door for any signs of Jooheon entering their shared bedroom. “You need to do something or else it will really get awkward.” Changkyun warned and Minhyuk looked sullen.

  


“Just give me time, this shall pass.” Minhyuk assured him and tucked himself to sleep. The maknae shrugged and slip into his own bed just as Jooheon entered the room, fresh out of the shower and looking like majinbu.

  


“Oh, good night.” Joohoen greeted when he noticed the maknae and then looked at the lump on the lower bunk across his bed. “Hyung’s tired?” Jooheon asked Changkyun who hummed.

  


“Yeah, it’s been draining him.” The vagueness was intentional on Changkyun’s part but Jooheon did not dissect into the words to actually realize what the maknae meant, he just shrugged it off.

  


  


It was frustrating for Minhyuk to move on, even if he was the one who decided to do it without even confessing. He feared how it’ll turn awkward if he did confess and get rejected by the group’s baby so he just suck it up and smiled.

  


They heard the alarms and for the first time in his debuted life, he hated his own song. They struggled to get awake and in the spirit of variety, they tried to be as enthusiastic as possible. 

  


Jooheon would be Jooheon, and Minhyuk clenched his fist as the younger screamed loudly by his ear and the younger’s hands were holding him tightly and not letting go He would have appreciated the moment if he wasn’t screaming loudly himself as the ride moved faster and faster; he’ll probably look back on this day and laugh it off, but at the moment, he’ll enjoy Right Now. 

  


Being dubbed as the chicken couple due to their hairstyle made Minhyuk smile; being called a couple is huge. So all throughout the season, he had something to hold on too; and people would not think how fake he was feeling.

  


“You should really talk to him.” Shownu said as they were both stuck in the hotel room after being punished as losers. 

  


“What?” Minhyuk tried to play dumb.

  


“You like Jooheon.” Shownu said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  


“Stop talking nonsense hyung.” Minhyuk laughed while Shownu raised a brow.

  


“It’s not nonsense Minhyuk, we know, all of us know except Jooheon himself and this is frustrating.” Shownu said. “We don’t need tension within the group, I don’t want you smiling for the camera while your heart is breaking.” Shownu said and Minhyuk started to feel hot liquid form on the side of his eyes.

  


“You sound like a real father hyung.” Minhyuk said as he let out the tears fall from his eyes.

  


“It’s in my job description.” Shownu joked that made Minhyuk laugh.

  


By the time Kihyun and I.M returned from their steak dinner, the two immediately greeted Shownu and Minhyuk who thankfully calmed down after the breakdown. After showing them pictures Kihyun turned to Minhyuk and frowned while Shownu asked for the cameras to be turned off for the sake of privacy.  The production team agreed, the boys were really good natured so they let them talk privately; they wouldn’t want to give them scandals anyway.

“I already told him hyung.” I.M said, snuggling close to Kihyun like an affectionate youngest son.

  


“we all did.” Shownu said and Minhyuk felt like he needed to cry again.

  


“Look here Minhyuk, we really want you and Jooheon to be happy so you really need to make you both realize how important you both are to each other.” Kihyun said and it was really sounding like a mother counseling her son.

  


“You do know you two sound like my parents right now.” Minhyuk laughed and the three followed. “I’ll manage somehow.” Minhyuk sighed and the three looked at each other then sighed.

  


“We will try to help okay, fried chicken.” Kihyun patted his back and Minhyuk laughed. 

  


“Are we pushing the chicken?” Minhyuk asked and the three nodded.

  


“I love chicken.” Kihyun shrugged and the three laughed out loud.

  


  


\--- 

  


“You look married already.” Wook said as he styled Minhyuk’s hair for the shoot.

  


“Hyung, please don’t make it hard for me.” Minhyuk whined as Wook laughed.

  


“It is an honest observation. This is your last chance sweetheart, why not go for it.” Wook winked at him and Minhyuk sighed as he nodded.

  


Macau was their last chance, for Minhyuk at least. And after eating stinky tofu and jumping off of the tallest point in Macau, this will be the last ditch effort for him. 

  


“Saranghae!” Minhyuk chirped and wrapped his arms around the younger after the intense battle of Touch my Body that PD-nim dropped out on them. 

  


While they walked to their new location, Jooheon pulled Minhyuk to the side and the younger looked intensely at Minhyuk. Minhyuk fidgeted, this is not really what he wanted, a confrontation. But before Jooheon could say something, the younger sighed and then let Minhyuk go without another word, confusing Minhyuk more than it should.

  


\---- 

  


It took a toll on Minhyuk, and he found himself emotionally drained with how things were going that when it came to their album preparation, Minhyuk was less than ecstatic with it.

  


“You seemed off Minhyuk, these are really easy lines.” The producer informed him as he recorded and Minhyuk bowed as he apologized. “The song is all about giving it your all, Can you sing with that in mind?” He asked and the idol took a deep breath and nodded.

  


Will he do everything for his one true love? 

  


“That’s more like it!” The producer smiled as he approved of the recording. Minhyuk thanked him and then proceeded to rest on the couch as Hyungwon stepped into the booth.

  


“That was good hyung.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk thanked him.

  


“Well that was mediocre compared to your one-take recording.” Minhyuk remarked and Jooheon sighed. 

  


“It’s not that I am perfect, I just put everything in what I do, recording included. All In hyung.” Jooheon rapped the last part which made Minhyuk laugh. 

  


“All in huh?” Minhyuk asked as he laughed and somehow they both ended up smiling at each other which only made Minhyuk’s heart beat erratically.

  


“You done hyung?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded. “Let’s go, I want to check up on Jeongmin.” Jooheon pulled the older up and they waved at the others and exited the recording room to meet their Boyfriend sunbaenim.

  


Jeongmin welcomed them warmly and gave Jooheon and Minhyuk some headphones to listen to the almost finished songs with Jeongmin’s recording for the demo track.

  


“This is wicked!” Minhyuk exclaimed and Jooheon smiled.

  


“That’s great to hear.” Jeongmin laughed heartily as he tapped on the top button.

  


“What’s the title?” Minhyuk asked and Joengmin pointed to Jooheon.

  


“White Sugar.” Jooheon replied.

  


“Ooh, trying to be a romanticist huh?” Minhyuk nudged the younger who grinned then nodded.

  


“Yeah, been wanting trying to swoon this special one for a long time now.” Jooheon confessed and Minhyuk tried not to feel hurt. “monbebe hyung.” Jooheon clarified and Jeongmin laughed out loud. 

  


“That was cheesy and lame Jooheon.” Jeongmin laughed and they both laughed along. “Anyway, I guess we could show this to the higher ups and hope that it could pass for your album.” Jeongmin suggested and Jooheon thanked him for giving him the opportunity to collaborate in such an endearing song.

  


“If it gets approved, I’m sure Monbebes would love it.” Minhyuk remarked and Jooheon nodded.

  


“I hope so.” Jooheon replied and they walked back to the recording studio just in time for the recording of the chorus.

  


\---- 

  


Starship was known for their choreography that when it came to the dance for All In, it was not a surprise that it had so much going on and it was brutal on their bodies. It was intense that they were tired just after the first few rounds of dancing. And given his injury, Minhyuk wasn’t really in his best condition.

  


Shownu, Hyungwon and Wonho were the better dancers so they had no problems. Kihyun had proclaimed himself as the dance god while I.M had been improving with time after his injury and not to mention Jooheon and his swag fitted very well, which led to Minhyuk trying his best to go up the ranks in dancing and prove that he deserved the 7th spot. 

  


Minhyuk found himself by the stairs as he took even breaths to steady his heart beat. He was tired physically and his knee was a bit hurting but he’s being drained emotionally as well. He may look utterly fine but somehow, he won’t be able to play the part anymore, of being close to Jooheon without feeling his heart stabbed at least three times.

  


“Hyung, you okay? Does your knee hurt?” He heard Jooheon’s voice and was about to smile when he saw the other person beside the rapper.

  


“I’m fine, I’ll be back in the practice room in a few minutes.” Minhyuk shrugged and waved them off, Jooheon nodding and walking towards the room by the end of the hall, with Gunhee trailing behind him.

  


Minhyuk felt exhausted as he felt his heart break and aling with it, tears fell from his eyes. He is done with everything and so he just closed his eyes and let darkness take over, he should be numb by now.

  


When Minhyuk woke up, he was lying on a couch with a jacket draped over him. He knew the jacket’s owner, knew him too well to make his heart ache even more. He looked at his side and saw Changkyun handing him a warm cup of coffee.

  


“If you are tired hyung, please tell us. Jooheon hyung panicked when he saw you fainted by the stairs.” CHangkyun explained and Minhyuk felt guilty for being a burden to the group and worrying them; maybe he didn’t deserve the 7th place after all.

  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to burden anyone.” Minhyuk replied before sipping the coffee.

  


Just then the other members went inside the room to check up on Minhyuk and they were relieved to see him awake. Minhyuk apologized to the members and handed Jooheon his jacket which the younger took without a word. “I’m sorry to make everyone worry; I’ll take better care of myself.” Minhyuk promised and their shook his head and led them outside.

  


“We are concerned about your health so please inform us if you are not feeling well.” Their manager reminded hmand Minhyuk nodded.

  


When they returned to the dorm, Minhyuk excused himself to rest and went straight to their room while Jooheon followed shortly.

  


“Can I crash?” Changkyun asked his hyungs who nodded, Shownu wrapped an arm around the youngest and led them all inside the other room.

  


“We need to talk.” Jooheon announced as he closed the door behind him. 

  


“I’m tired Jooheon.” Minhyuk shrugged as he tucked himself in and Jooheon sighed.

  


The rapper sat on the edge of Minhyuk’s bed and stared at the bundle of blanket was turned from him, Minhyuk’s mop of blonde hair’s the only part of Minhyuk that he could see. It was silent, and Jooheon was contemplating if he should or should not say what was on his mind. And he thought back on the predicament he had on his hands.

  


\--- 

  


While Jooheon cruised with the two older members and saw the night view of Hong Kong, he had a lot of thoughts running through his mind. He enjoyed being with his members but he was just not sure with Minhyuk. 

  


“You seemed to be in deep thought.” Wonho said as he handed the younger a bottle of water.

  


“It’s just a little frustrating.” Jooheon said, opening the bottle and taking a drink from it.

  


“Let me guess, Minhyuk hyung?” Hyungwon asked as he sat next to Wonho, arms instantly wrapping his arms around the older.

  


“Yeah, he’s giving me mixed signals.” Jooheon replied and Wonho laughed.

  


“Dude, you think so?” Wonho asked and Jooheon nodded.

  


“It is quite ironic how you both are dancing around each other; you are the chicken couple!” Hyungwon said.

  


“We totally planned that.” Wonho said and Jooheon’s eyes widened.

  


“You guys!” Jooheon sounded defeated.

  


“Hey, we got to help each other.” Hyungwon shrugged and they laughed.

\---- 

  


“All I see is that he likes you.” Gunhee said as they sat down to discuss the lyrics for Gunhee’s rap for Show me the money 5.

  


“Hyung’s been clingy yeah, but it’s not really confirming if he likes me or not.” Jooheon argued and Gunhee sighed.

  


‘If that’s not like then what is? Look, I love you as a friend but damn I don’t drape my body and feed you!” Gunhee remarked. “I won’t shout Saranghae and hug you, that’s not my style.” Gunhee explained and Jooheon laughed.

  


“If you so much shout I love you to me, I will punch you in the face!” Joohoen replied.

  


“Exactly! Then why not Minhyuk hyung?” Gunhee asked with a raised brow and Jooheon sighed.

  


“It’s just that Minhyuk hyung is being distant and I don’t understand.” Joohoen confessed.

  


“If you won’t be clear with your intentions, I don’t think you’ll be able to cross that distance, and at this rate, it’ll grow as wide as an ocean.” Gunhee explained and Jooheon chuckled.

  


“Enough talk, write more lyrics.” Jooheon shot him a grin and gunhee laughed and nodded.

  


“I could say the same, how’s song with Jeongmin? Gunhee asked and Jooheon nodded.

  


“getting there.” Jooheon merely replied.

  


\--- 

  


Jeongmin was busy with the beats when Jooheon entered the studio. The older of the two smiled and motioned for the rapper to listen to a part of the song and Jooheon was ecstatic to do so. The song was cute and romantic that it made Joohoen quite happy.

  


  


“I just don’t understand why you would want this type of song, considering that your rap genre is more on the rock side.” Jeongmin explained and Joohoen sighed.

  


“I am dedicating this to someone.” Jooheon merely replied.

  


“Let me guess, Minhyuk hyung?” Jeongmin asked.

  


“Why does everyone knows?” Jooheon was perplexed as he heard the name of his beloved from Jeongmin.

  


“It’s a cliché drama story line. Why are you both this oblivious to each other?” Jeongmin was frustrated at his hoobaes. 

  


“it’s not like I didn’t try.” Jooheon replied and Jeongmin sighed.

  


“You better get your shit together Jooheon, I can’t stand seeing both of you get all touchy but then end up being strangers after.” Jeongmin said and Jooheon nodded. “How’s his injury?” Jeongmin inquired and Joohoen nodded.

  


“He’s recovering well, he can move now. He can dance a little but maybe he’s forcing himself a bit more than he should.” Jooheon replied.

  


“You sound like  his boyfriend already.” Jeongmin chuckled.

  


“Why you!” Jooheon shouted but laughed, he did sound like one.

  


\---- 

Jooheon was worried, of course he was. He looked at Minhyuk who was panting and for sure he felt burdened. Minhyuk was recovering from his injury but that doesn’t mean he could overexert himself and cause more injury. He cares, always had been but Minhyuk had been difficult to read, understand and reciprocate; it was as if Minhyuk is another person he failed to recognize altogether.  But one thing he was sure of, Minhyuk was suffering.

  


As he walked out of the room to find the older slumped by the stairs, he felt his heart clench tightly, how could love be this difficult. Gunhee patted his back and went passed them, going to a studio to arrange his rap while Jooheon squat in front of the body. Jooheon cupped the pale face of the visual and wiped the tears that were staining Minhyuk’s face. 

  


“Hyung, please tell me how you really feel, let me help you.” Joohoen said and gently kissed Minhyuk by his forehead before gently carrying him towards a spare room and laid him on a couch.  He then took off his jacket and draped it over Minhyuk’s body just as Changkyun entered and handed him a bottle of water.

  


“Madclown hyung is looking for you, go ahead, I’ll look over Minhyuk hyung.” The maknae offered and Jooheon sighed before nodding and leaving the room.

  


\---- 

  


My soft love please go out with me to that café

I can’t leave you alone, because it feels like you’ll blow away with the wind, boy

What other words are needed? I’m kind of obsessed with you

I can say words that can make you cringe

Hey, come to me now

You’re like white Sugar, melt me

You’re like white sugar, Love me

  


Minhyuk listened to the song, heart clenching as Jooheon’s voice rang loud and clear inside their bedroom. Jooheon’s voice was sweet like honey and Minhyuk’s heart ached knowing that the younger could never be his. He then heard shuffling and felt the mattress dip a bit more before warmth stuck to his back and arms wrapped around his waist. Minhyuk stilled as Jooheon nuzzled his face on his back and it sent chills done his spine.

  


“hyung, please look at me.” Jooheon begged and Minhyuk bit his lip before he slowly turned to face the younger. “You know, I don’t get you.” Joohoen started and Minhyuk closed his eyes, he’s just too tired to argue. “Why do you bottle everything inside when you could ask me otherwise?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk felt tears fall from his eyes.

  


“What do you want me to say?” Minhyuk said, really exhausted beyond words. “You have Gunhee, I don’t want to even be a third wheel.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon chuckled.

  


“Gun’s like a twin; he’s like a mirror of myself! I don’t really love myself enough to actually be in a relationship with him.” Jooheon and explained then took Minhyuk’s hand and kissed each knuckle. “I’ve only had my eyes on you hyung.” Jooheon confessed and Minhyuk felt his heart race and more tears spilled from his eyes.

  


“You have?” Minhyuk choked on his tears as Jooheon nodded.

  


“I wouldn’t allow you to do all those skinship if I didn’t like it.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk’s heart exploded. 

  


“Please don’t give me false hope.” Minhyuk sobbed and Jooheon pulled him close to embrace him.

  


“Please don’t give me mixed signals.” Jooheon replied. “of all the times that  you never asked hyung, I wanted to say yes, I love you too.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk cried harshly as he heard those precious words from Jooheon.

  


“I love you so much Jooheon, please stay with me.” Minhyuk blurted out as he cried fat ugly tears. Minhyuk felt like he’s the ugliest out there with his swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks but the way Jooheon looked at him, he felt like he was above all the pretty Monbebe out there.

  


“I’m always by your side, I’ll love you every day.” Jooheon replied and Minhyuk nuzzled his face on the crook of Jooheon’s neck and inhaled his scent, he could get used to this.

  


Jooheon smiled as he pulled the older closer to his body and inhaled his scent, kissed the top of his head and wrap his arms tightly around the thin waist of his dearly beloved. “Can I kiss you hyung?” Joohoen whispered and he could feel Minhyuk smile against his skin before raising his head and leaning in to kiss the younger full on the lips.

  


\--- 

  


“Oh my God, What do I do?” Changkyun was rapping when he entered the room and stopped to smile and admire the two older roommates bundled up together. He sighed as he poked Minhyuk’s arm and smiled at him. “Good morning, hyung, we have a schedule in 2 hours.” He informed the older who squinted and then nodded. “Did you two got together?” Changkyun asked and Minhyuk can’t help but smile as he nodded. “Congrats.” Changkyun raised his thumbs up and then left the room.

  


“Jooheon-ah.” Minhyuk whispered and the younger hummed. ‘jooheonie!”  Minhyuk whispered again and received a hum. “Honey!” Minhyuk then kissed the younger’s lips and the adorable white sugar fluffy rapper opened his tiny eyes and smiled as he saw the bright sunshine that is Minhyuk.  “Wake up, we have schedule today.” Minhyuk announced and Joohoen nodded, pulling the older into a kiss before he stretched and went off the bed, with Minhyuk closely behind him.

  


When they went out to the living room, they didn’t expect the five other members and their manager holding a cake and some banners congratulating them. They were both wide eyed and Minhyuk smiled happily.

  


“You guys!” Jooheon whined but gladly accepted the cake and placed a blob on Minhyuk’s cheek before he kissed the slopt, licking his lips seductively.

  


“You guys better not do anything gross in front of me.” Their manager announced and everyone laughed. “Now I think would be the right time to record your song Jooheon, I am sure everyone of you are inspired to sing sappy love songs.” He added and everyone laughed except Minhyuk.

  


“Joohoney’s song isn’t crappy!” He defended but their manager glared at him.

  


“I said sappy not crappy.” He clarified and the others laughed. “Go wash, we need to finish your album so you can flaunt your relationship more on broadcasts.” Their manager waved then pointed to Changkyun.  “and you, are you going to be with Kihyun or Shownu?” He asked and both mentioned idos wrapped their arms around the maknae. “He’ll be with either of us.” Kihyun informed him and the manager nodded.

  


“Great, let me tell the director to break you up in the MV.” He teased and the 7 members shouted at him and he ended up laughing, teasing these boys was easy and enjoyable. “Get your asses quickly to the car or really, I am going to break your pairings.” He waged a finger and the 7 idols groaned.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music when I wrote this and somehow,  Jung SungAhn’s violin cover of Yoon Mirae’s Always played in the BG and I was so close to crying fat ugly tears.. I just hoped you guys had a much better reaction than what I had ^^. Then there’s this endless loop of White Sugar when I wrote the ending so if you find it cringe worthy, I blame the song for making me write cringe worthy stuff


End file.
